


Blame it on the Boys

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Junno is a pool shark, Junno puns, Light Angst, M/M, and a darts shark too I guess, boys in bars, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Now is the spring of Jin's discontent, made glorious summer by Junno the dork.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for JE Fic the Faith 2010. It was loosely inspired by the Mika song "Blame it on the Girls" and started life as a much more involved AU, I think it's better this way.

Jin was tired. Which was understandable, he was a busy man. Well, it would be understandable if he hadn't caught up on his sleep a few weeks ago. His solo concerts were done, the frantic whirl of promotional appearances for their new singles had mostly died down, even Cartoon KAT-TUN was coming to an end. 

He felt restless in a way that no amount of afternoons sleeping in would help, apparently. He was jumpy, slightly unsettled, like that itch you get under your skin when it's about time for a change of seasons. It was ten o'clock on a Thursday night and here he was staring into the depths of his closet like it was the source of all knowledge. He knew there would be people to go out with. He could go to a club and drink and dance and maybe he wouldn't be able to hear the churning of his own thoughts over the pounding bass. But then he would have to be fashionable and charming and he just didn't have quite enough energy to be on tonight. 

He flopped back on his bed with a blustery sigh. On the other hand, he really didn’t relish the prospect of an entire evening cooped up in his apartment, alone with his thoughts. Pi was busy and Ryo was out of town and he didn't have very many friends he liked well enough to let into his home. What did people do to pass the time besides work and clubbing and TV? 

What would the rest of his group be doing on their nights off? Koki would probably be spending his free time with something small and adorable, even odds on whether he would be home with his dog or out with Tegoshi. Nakamaru had a round of tests coming up so he was probably studying, Kame would more than likely be buried in his scripts. He imagined Ueda would be home from the gym by now, he could see him bent over his notation paper, Jin knew he was in the middle of a few songs. Ueda would probably welcome his company and input if he wanted to work on composing. He dismissed the option after a moment, he felt too… scattered. Anything he managed to write tonight would either be total crap or far too personal to share. 

Which left Junno. He had been closer to Junno longer and more consistently than with the rest of his group. They had spent a lot of time together when they were working on Yukan Club and they kept up a pattern of occasional nights out over the past few years. Jin thought back to their last evening together, to the meandering conversation. He thought Junno was currently between girlfriends, maybe he wouldn't mind trouncing Jin at a few games of billiards. In Jin's experience, Junno rarely missed an opportunity to show off, especially in front of his bandmates. 

He thumbed a quick message of inquiry. 

_What are you up to? Busy?_ \- Jin

 _Not really. I'm at a bar not too far from your place, actually._ \- Taguchi

 _Beer and billiards?_ \- Jin

 _Close! Darts. You coming down?_ \- Taguchi

Jin grinned to himself. He loved when the universe arranged itself to get him exactly what he wanted. Making and keeping plans with Junno was just so _easy_ and easy was exactly what he needed. 

He saved the address that Junno sent him and went back to his closet. Worn jeans and a plain, long-sleeved t-shirt fit his desire to keep a low profile, he wasn't out to impress anyone tonight. The dark sky was clouded over. Jin breathed deep as he stepped out of the apartment, he could just nearly catch that hint of freshness that came with the promise of rain. He left his umbrella but pulled the brim of his hat low over his eyes. Junno was correct, the bar was a convenient handful of blocks away. Jin enjoyed the novelty of walking, looking at the shops and people around him like he hadn't seen the neighborhood in weeks and he supposed it wasn't too far off. He rarely just went out walking. 

The bar seemed to strike a comfortable medium between tiny, cramped hole-in-the-wall and sprawling upscale nightclub. It sported a number of small tables, a long, worn wooden bar, and, to his delight, hardly any people. He nodded at the bartender's greeting as he made his way towards the back. Junno was standing near the far end of the bar, as promised, in front of a dartboard. The taller man was also dressed down in cargo khakis and a simple white button-down. He looked up and caught Jin's eye, his face brightening into a broad grin. He snapped his wrist forward, throwing the dart without taking his eyes off of Jin's. 

Jin looked at the board with a frown. "Twenty without even looking? I don't know why I even bothered showing up." 

Junno chuckled warmly, "Because you can't go entire days at a time without basking in my presence, clearly." He pulled up his stool at the end of the bar and casually kicked the one next to him out so Jin could sit. Jin looked over at Junno's hands wrapped around a rocks glass that contained some fruity cocktail and ordered himself a beer. 

Contrary to popular belief, Junno wasn't always running his mouth. Jin liked the fact that he was one of the people that got to spend time with Junno in a setting where they could set sit and not talk if they wanted. If you could get over the inevitable wise-cracks about your problems, Junno was actually a very good listener and after a while Jin had noticed that Junno usually interspersed his jokes with decent advice. He sipped his drink and waited patiently as Jin drained his beer. 

He arched a brow at Jin's hastily emptied glass but motioned the bartender to bring another one before Jin could even wipe his mouth. Junno's arm was warm across his shoulders and his voice was soft but amused. "So…what's wrong?" 

Jin huffed stared at his hands, toying with his empty glass, "I don’t know… everything? Nothing? It's not boredom exactly, I'm just irritated. With life. In general." He knew how he must sound but it was Junno and he didn't have to worry about sounding like a kid or unsophisticated or stupid. He felt a little better just admitting that he was discontented. 

Junno patted his shoulder, "This place has pretty decent food, should I order you some cheese to go with that whine?" 

"Hey!" Jin glared half-heartedly up at him through his bangs. The other man's mischievous grin at his own joke took some of the sting out of the reply. Junno shook his head a little, his smile softening. 

"Seriously, Jin. You have a job that lets you do what you love without having to worry about money." He pointed up at a television screen across the bar tuned in to some entertainment news show. Jin blinked at the smoother, cooler version of himself dancing across the screen. "You just had a wildly successful run of concerts, and I mean, look at yourself, you're gorgeous: a face and voice and body most people would die for." 

He hummed, a non-committal sound in the back of his throat, "So, what you're saying is that I should just suck it up?" 

Junno laughed, it was a bright sound and Jin couldn't find it in himself to be angry, "I'm saying that your perspective on life sucks." 

Before Jin could reply, Junno moved back a enough to turn to Jin and look him in the eyes, his gaze frank and supportive, "But it's ok. It happens to the best of us. The important thing is not to let yourself get stuck. We just have to find a way to pull you out of your funk." 

Jin suddenly registered the warmth seeping in along his thigh where it was pressed up against Junno's leg, the dark warmth of Junno's eyes, the way his short bangs were just starting to grow back enough to fall down into them, and made a quick decision. "I think I'd like to start with another drink." 

That got him another flash-fire grin and a wink, "A good short-term solution." Jin ordered another beer and 'whatever he's drinking' and they settled in for a somewhat less than competitive game of darts. Jin was torn between being grateful for and annoyed by the way the game forced a bit of distance between them. Being close to Junno felt good, comfortable, and the other man didn't seem to mind at all, easy in his affection. As the evening wore on, Jin could feel his uneasiness drain away, replaced with a warm lassitude. 

Of course, that could be the beers. A few rounds later and his own game had gotten progressively less precise while Junno's remained excellent. Jin knew the taller man was better than him to begin with but he expected the drinks to have some effect, Junno wasn't _that_ awesome. He grumbled something along those lines and frowned as Junno doubled over with laughter. 

"What?! Ok, what did I miss?" 

Junno grinned, "You assumed that I've been drinking liquor this whole time, didn't you?" 

Jin didn't bother to school his reactions, blinking in confusion, "Well, yeah. Orange juice and something, right? Rum? Vodka?" 

"Just juice!" 

He wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Now I feel dumb, how could you let me drink by myself! Not to mention the fact that that is _totally_ cheating." 

"Oh, come on. You probably couldn't beat me sober either." 

Jin couldn't really argue with that, but he _could_ pout and he did, blinking up at Junno with big, sad eyes. He had to bite his lip to keep from grinning when he saw Junno melt a little, slinging his arm around Jin's back, pulling him close. "I wasn't going to let you get stupid drunk. I just wanted to be able to take care of you if you needed it." 

Junno steered him back to their bar stools but didn't take his arm away when they sat down. "Now if you want, we can both do a shot." He pointed up at a slightly glowy, unnaturally green bottle among the row of liquors. "They say absinthe makes the heart grow fonder." 

He rolled his eyes and elbowed Junno in the side he was pressed up against but didn't bother to hide his laugh. Junno blinked down at him, all innocent eyes and affronted dignity, "Maybe if you switch to whisky, you'll be able to appreciate my rye humor?" 

This time Jin groaned and buried his head in his arms, "Alright, I give. I'm done. I think it's time for the check." 

Before he realized exactly what was going on, Junno was tugging him down and guiding him out of the bar. Junno must have paid their tab. It was actually raining as they made their way back towards his apartment. He didn't mind the damp; the city lights shone, reflected in the wet pavement and caught in the damp strands of Junno's hair. He wasn't even close to stumbling drunk but that didn't stop him from pressing right up against Junno, slinging his arm around his waist and leaning his head down against Junno's shoulder. It wasn't so unusual for them to be close like this. Junno tightened his arm around Jin and the walk went too quickly. 

They stopped in front of Jin's door and Junno turned enough to give him a proper hug. It wasn't often Jin got to lean against someone tall and strong enough to support him. It felt good. Junno's voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you feeling a little better?"   
He was fine with mumbling his answer into Junno's neck, "Yeah. I really am." He tilted his head back enough to thank Junno properly but he caught the look in Junno's eyes and the words died on his tongue. He changed his mind, "I realize this is going to sound ridiculous but do you want to come in for a drink?" 

Junno's answering laughter, a deep belly laugh, shook them both with its force and he agreed with a smile that had Jin's lips curling up in response. 

They toed off their shoes and made their way to Jin's kitchen where Junno slumped gracefully against the counter while Jin poured glasses of juice. He was elbows deep in his freezer, 'I'm sure I have something in here.' when Junno let out a wicked little chuckle that pulled him up short, sending a shiver down his spine. 

"You want to know my favorite thing to have with juice?" 

"Wha-" He closed the freezer and turned around to find Junno suddenly very close, those long clever fingers trailing up his arms to rest on his shoulders. He should have some kind of intelligent response, he's sure, if he can just catch his breath… but Junno's eyes are shining with affection and there's a spark of something else and before he could register anything else, Junno effectively wiped his mind clean with a soft, surprisingly sweet kiss. Just a simple press of lips, until Jin melted against him, tilting his head and moving his mouth against Junno's. 

The taller man made a soft sound and Jin was glad he wasn't the only one who wanted this. He pulled Junno closer, as close as they can be, mingling their breath as their tongues meet and _damn_ if Junno wasn't an amazing kisser, all strong arms and quiet control that had Jin's knees going weak. 

They paused to catch their breath, Junno leaning his forehead against Jin's. His smile was dazzling as he prompted an answer to his question. "Aren't you going to ask me what I want with my juice?" 

Jin just smiled back, happy to play the straight man, (there was irony for you), for Junno, "What do you want with your juice, Junno?" 

Junno didn't bother to contain his breathy giggling as he replied, "Gin!" 

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" 

"Pretty much since I met you." 

"That was… really terrible." 

And it was, it really was. Which didn't at all explain why he was grinning moronically right along with Junno.

"You're right, I should probably be punished, the death penalty for sure." Junno nodded sagely before continuing, "But if I get a choice, I would much rather take shots than be stoned!" 

His only choice was to attack Junno's ticklish spot, on the right side about halfway up his ribcage. Junno retaliated by going for his collarbones and they were both down, rolling around in a wrestling match that swiftly turned back towards heated kisses and breathy gasps and lingering caresses. 

Jin drifted off to sleep later wrapped up Junno's warmth, listening to the patter of rain on the windows and feeling lucky to be himself.


End file.
